


狱•色

by Toome



Category: The man from Macau
Genre: Multi, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toome/pseuds/Toome
Summary: 洪晋衍生Jimmy×鬼眼双性狱中花，是鬼眼不是高晋哦。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. 水温

监狱里难得有点消遣，平时眼高于顶的大哥叔爷们进了局子都不安分，也就只有在放露天电影的时候能消停会儿，因此狱警们也在这时候稍微松懈了一些。

难得有点娱乐项目，谁也没胆子触霉头给人打搅了，到时候监狱里多方势力一同将你看作眼中钉，死都不知道怎么死的。

坐牢嘛，又不是打仗，没那必要拿命给这群嗜血的家伙消遣，因此这时候即使没有狱警盯着，囚犯们也出奇地规矩。

当然，这个规矩只是相对而言的，比如说放电影的地方也不是全员到齐，关着禁闭的、被罚打扫卫生的、得罪了人被揍了一顿躺在牢床上起不来的，大有人在。另外嘛，这种黑灯瞎火的时候，有些人物偷偷溜走办事儿，狱警们也是睁一只眼闭一只眼的。

毕竟那种家伙就算在牢里也不是能随便得罪的，否则传出去点风吹草动，警察总是只能发挥勘察现场的事后作用。

比如说三虎就看见角落上有个人影悄悄离开了放映点，拎着警棍，三虎正想跟上去看看是谁这么胆儿肥偷溜，就被带他的师父拉住了。

其实这也不是他原来的师父，乡下教拳的老师父去年死了，收拾完身后事，三虎这才按照老师父留下来的地址来到赤柱找老师父的师弟，后来老师父的师弟看他有把力气，拳头也算硬，干脆将他介绍到监狱这边一同当狱警。虽说拳不是现在的师父教的，但监狱里头的规矩还尽够三虎学一通的，所以后来干脆也叫师父了，反正他们这一门就这两个师兄弟，师门规矩就按自个儿脾气来，倒也洒脱。

“师父，我刚才看到……”

头发花白，肚腩里晃荡着啤酒的师父眉毛一立，三虎就知道自己又多嘴了。他是自家人知道自家事，他也不算笨，不然不能把拳学好了让两个师父都这么喜欢，就是有时候脑筋转得有点慢，事情啊总要缓一缓才能明白过来。这不，打一岔缓两分，他自个儿也明白过来了，方才那个身影好像是Jimmy哥，好险好险，幸好没跟过去打搅。

见徒弟反应过来了，李金伸手指了指他，叫你这小子遇事停一停想一想吧，差点儿把自己栽沟里。三虎傻里傻气地摸着头笑笑，李金拍拍他的肩膀转身往另一边巡逻去了。三虎继续悠哉游哉地慢慢走动着向人群后方巡逻，但眼神总是在他不曾留意的时候往那位Jimmy哥溜走的方向看过去。他当然知道那个方向是通到浴室的，更知道在这个时候只有昨天斗殴生事，被罚打扫卫生的00745190还在浴室里打扫卫生。斗殴不是一个人就能打起来的，至于参与打架的另一方么，三虎撇了撇眼皮，悄无声息地扫一眼正拍打着蚊子看电影的仇老六，人家是拜了码头有人罩着的，自然不用受罚。

三虎虽然时常转不过弯儿来，但也不是真的蠢笨，仇老六拜的大哥，就是跟着Jimmy的马仔，看来昨天的斗殴也是故意设计的。但让他想不通的却不是设计这场斗殴的人有何用意，而是另一件事情：昨天他们打起来的时候师父不在，但是三虎刚好在现场，他想不通编号00745190，那个登记名字就叫“鬼眼”的囚犯到底是怎么打输的？

即使借给三虎一个脑子，他也不会往鬼眼是放水打输这个方向去想，因为三虎的思维模式就不是这样的，对三虎来说，有一线机会能赢的拳，他就绝不会放过那一丝可能。但是对鬼眼来说，打假拳反正也不是第一回，只要有足够的利益，叫他自断一臂，鬼眼也能做到。

利益驱人，这本来就是世间唯一的真理，只不过各人对利益的判定不同，鬼眼的判定就是最普遍最俗世的一种，命、钱、权，对他来说这就是利益。所以他走进监狱大门的第一天已经做出了决定，在里面必须前所未有的低调，毕竟他只是来坐牢，牢里可没人买他卖命，蹲过刑期出去之后再天空海阔也不迟，不过三年而已。

但很快，鬼眼发现自己想得太简单了，即使完全低调得不引起监狱里各方势力注意，自由被禁锢的滋味儿还是非常难熬，当每一天都单调重复着前一天的所有经历，时间根本就失去了概念，留下来的只有周身所处这一块空间存在，直线向前的时间似乎已经消失了。刑期终结的一天似乎永远不会到来。

鬼眼不得不一遍一遍地告诉自己，要忍耐，三年并不是一段很长的时间，如果在牢里惹是生非加重了刑期，出去的日子就更遥遥无期了。由于是定性为雇佣打手一类的罪名，鬼眼并没有像DOA的一些高层一样被送往专管经济罪犯的监牢，你看，就连坐牢也分三六九等，像鬼眼这样的人只能被扔到黑道横行的监狱中。也幸亏是这样，鬼眼低调的计划才能行得通，毕竟商业犯罪和黑帮争斗虽然同时存在，却像是隔了一个宇宙的两层空间，这座监牢里的人对他一无所知，只当他是某个没跑赢警察的倒霉蛋而已。

就这样，鬼眼低调的计划在单调重复、强压忍耐中度过了三个月，却在昨天差点被破坏。那个仇老六明显就是没事找事，而且先动手的也是他，鬼眼只做了最必要的防护和躲闪，可最后受伤的人是鬼眼，被罚打扫浴室的也是鬼眼。对此，鬼眼倒并没有什么愤怒情绪，他知道背后是谁在授意，也知道对方接下来的打算。

反正牢里的日子再这么一天一天重复下去，恐怕等不到三年自己就会疯掉，还不如在限度以内找点乐子，消遣消遣。也许时间就打发过去了。不过这个限度，还是得把握好，不能影响到自己的刑期。

从昨天凌晨打扫到现在，一天一夜都快过去了，鬼眼只喝了点水，好不容易才将浴室打扫完毕。估计是能过关了，站起身来眼前都发黑，鬼眼只能手扶着墙壁稳住身体等待这阵晕眩过去。他没有低血糖的毛病，可是任谁一天一夜没吃东西还要打扫占地七、八十平米能供三十个人同时冲洗的浴室，也熬不住。

眼前发黑的时候听觉就越发灵敏，更何况鬼眼是什么人，五感早在经年的趁夜行事中锻炼出来了，那点异常的声音根本无法逃脱他的耳朵。来人的脚步声轻缓、自在，不是故意放轻的，只是生来便是如此。血液重新回到眼球背后，鬼眼在浴室昏暗摇曳的吊灯光线下短暂隐秘地一笑，抬手扯掉了自己身上早被污迹、汗渍沁透的背心，搭在高过头顶一臂的隔墙上，拧开了水龙头。

还没到锅炉房放热水的时候，钉在墙上的水管子里涌出的是冷水，浇在汗腻的皮肤上和头发上，清凉短暂地冲走夏夜闷热，可是离开水柱的皮肤回到潮热空气中，又直立起敏感的汗毛，任粗糙的手掌将冷水激起的战栗压制住，可是手掌一离开，细柔的毛发仍旧我行我素摇曳着。就连一个人自己身上的肢体之间，也不是全然相互配合的。

水迎面冲落，鬼眼一只手扶着面前铁锈斑斑的水管，一只手将头发往后捋。入狱三个月，被剃短的头发又长了回来，但也没多长，就算沾了水落下来也不会挡住眼睛，只是鬼眼习惯了以前长头发的情况，还是忍不住要把头发往后顺。

忽然背后有人靠过来，几乎是用身体的重量将他压向面前的墙壁，然后一只手铐将鬼眼落在水管旁边的手跟水管铐在了一起，鬼眼顺着头发落在脑后的手也被人捉住，摁在墙面上落进手铐另一个铁环中。背后的人力气不小，而且手长脚长，比鬼眼高一些，所以这样快速的动作实施起来也没有什么阻碍。

鬼眼挣了挣，手铐铐得挺严，紧贴着水管的那只手连移动都难，另一只手倒是还能活动，但范围也很有限。鬼眼不假思索，双手被铐并不能影响他一脚将背后的人踹翻，但他后踢的脚却没有踢中人，背后的人闪过这一脚借势欺身上前，将他肩背压在墙上。

冷水仍由管道汩汩流出，却浇落在身后的人身上再流落于鬼眼背上的皮肤，似乎也裹挟了那个人的体温。鬼眼扭动肩膀想要从压制中挣脱，但岔开的双腿和被锁的双手令他无处借力，挣扎只不过牵扯出皮肤骨骼之间更多的摩擦。

浴室满是消毒水的气味，Jimmy埋首在浑身赤裸的人颈根处，血肉的气息他再熟悉不过，那些在潮热海风里蒸发的血液气味，总是令他反胃作呕。可是当血液被包裹在皮肤之下时，却又如隔靴搔痒一般撩拨起他周身密密麻麻的渴望。

Jimmy压制住手底下那人的肩、腰，迫使对方紧贴着墙壁不能挣脱、不能逃离，他从没想过在这种事情上面使用如此强硬的手段，他很少展露自己暴戾的一面，即使是在最亲近的人面前，因为他讨厌那样的自己。可是这个人就是有办法逗引出他骨子里的不良因子，那些裹藏在温文笑容和理智冷静里面的欲望，仅仅是看见这个人站在那里，都像遇到了磁石的铁矿一样，躁动不安起来，似乎随时会冲出镇压在其上的十八层地壳。

Jimmy解决问题的方法一向是釜底抽薪稳准狠，如果欲望真的有如火山滚烫，那么只有在爆发过后才能永久沉寂。所以他安排了这一切，准确地说也并不是他安排的，只不过是透露一点意向下去，自然有人照着他希望看见的情况去安排。这是他得心应手的把戏，让最适合的人自己也觉得应该这样去做。

而他要做的只有最后一步，带着手铐，来摘取收获。

Jimmy拧紧了水龙头，水流陡然缩小，变成偶尔滴落的水珠，落在Jimmy背脊上，仅留下水线的皮肤对潮热空气发出更猛烈的控诉。紧贴着自己却属于另一个人的躯体微微颤动着，仿佛在应和Jimmy感受到的战栗。拿出手铐之前Jimmy就已经脱掉了自己身上的衣服，今天放的电影Jimmy看过，一个半小时之后电影结束，浴室里就会人满为患了。所以，可用的时间并不多，浪费实在可耻。

Jimmy没有捂住鬼眼的嘴，在这种地方难道还有人会天真到呼喊救命吗？多此一举而已。他左手压在鬼眼肩膀上制住他的挣扎，让他只能小幅度在自己身前扭动，右手则绕过鬼眼的腰伸到他小腹前，按压着将他饱满的臀紧贴在自己小腹前，所有不甘恐惧的挣扎扭动都变成对自己性器的抚慰，很快就让分量不小的阴茎膨胀出可观的长度和热量。

似乎终于意识到自己的挣扎只能成为令Jimmy畅快的前戏，鬼眼停止了所有的动作，就像已经放弃了一般，即使那火热硬实的茎身正挤在他臀缝之间，紧贴着股间的穴口伸到前面去戳弄因羞愤而微微立起的阴茎。

虽然鬼眼停止挣扎减少了一些乐趣，但Jimmy也正好准备更近一步，所以转用自己的肩压在鬼眼背上，誊出左手来掰分鬼眼一侧的臀瓣，好让阴茎紧紧地压在那个紧缩的穴口上，向前肏弄，就好像已经在鬼眼身体里性交一样。他能感觉到温凉细腻的皮肤在摩擦中沾染上自己性器的滚烫，那种把自己的欲望浸染到另一个人最脆弱处的卑劣快感令他着迷沉陷。

鬼眼不得不双手抓住面前的水管来平衡身体，双腿岔开着让背后的人腹背相贴兴风作浪，那个人滚烫的鼻息落在自己的喉结底下，散逸之后变作带着凉意的气流卷过胸前裸露的肌肤，掀起一层又一层战栗。一只手按在鬼眼小腹上，肩膀被压低了，却越发抬高臀来迎接背后滚烫茎身的摩擦剐蹭，一边臀瓣被修长的手指有力揉搓着，另一边却被冷落只能自觉地抽动着仿佛在臆想和嫉妒。而最恼人的唇舌还在颈根脆弱的皮肤上流连，似乎是想要试探究竟是舌头能先品尝皮肤收藏的血丝味道，还是牙齿先浸入血肉的包裹。

鬼眼闭上了眼睛，他感觉得到自己的阴茎也在充血挺立起来，但更能感觉到隐秘柔嫩的血肉如何张合渴望。

如果闭上双眼，这就更像一场梦境了。

此时，Jimmy全都冲到了下身的血液终于有一些回笼，似乎意识到了什么不寻常的地方。Jimmy血液沸腾的脑子没时间问话，语言是文明的开端，而沉沦欲望的野兽最不需要的就是语言。他按在鬼眼小腹上的手忽然下移，从前绕过那不属于自己的阴茎，往更幽秘的地方探过去。

果然，没有囊袋的存在，难怪自己直接就顶在了阴茎上，可是怎么会没有呢？Jimmy摸索着，手指却陷入一个潮湿滑嫩的地方，实话说，真吓了他一跳。

像是女性的性器。Jimmy仔细地用带了薄薄一层肉茧的手指描摹那本应平整的会阴部位，实际上却是一道内陷的缝隙，被手指摸索揉搓得充血了便有些鼓胀起来，但程度也有限，没有Jimmy往日在女人身上发现的那么丰满，却更显得娇弱柔嫩。

这边在发挥实事求是的实践精神摸索事实真相，那边鬼眼却被灵巧的手指逗弄得有些招架不住了，修建整齐的指甲刮过肉缝里敏感的内壁，可是又并不深入，似乎就满足于描绘穴口的风采。可一石激起千层浪，穴口轻拢慢捻的挑弄叫阴道里头的血肉挤压在一起，泌出了一股股粘腻丰沛的清液。鬼眼费了好大的力气才克制住没让自己挪动臀部，张着穴口去含弄那就在腿根上贴着勃勃跳动的阴茎。这家伙到底还要摸多久才肯上真家伙？

Jimmy拿不定主意是否要问问鬼眼这是怎么回事儿，却听见在自己亲吻着的喉咙里升腾出一声极压抑的低吼声，好像野兽被猎人拿捏住要害时色厉内荏的咆哮。相触的皮肤紧随声音将脉搏的扩张跳动传到Jimmy感知中，好像隔着两层皮囊也能引发对方的血脉偾张。于是Jimmy完全忘记了要问的话，总之到了这步田地又不可能停下来。

所以Jimmy在窄小的肉缝里伸入一只手指，旋转抠挖，很快又放进第二根、第三根，有时配合着岔分开扩张湿滑的内壁，有时曲起手指挠动羞怯固执，企图合拢的丰腴软肉。水管里已经不再滴落水珠，所以狭窄的隔间里想起另一种水声，暧昧缠绵欲拒还迎。

鬼眼依靠墙壁和水管支撑身体重心，被身后人手指作乱的快感激得弓起背来，流畅优美的腰腹线条更加突出，由于双手近乎在额前交握的姿势，两块肩胛骨耸立真好像两翼振翅欲飞的蝴蝶翅膀。可是蝴蝶没有办法飞往天空，人的躯体压覆其上，似乎不将其蹂躏在污水横流的水沟里便不肯罢休。

潦草急切的扩张已是Jimmy此时能够忍受的极限，还不是为了减少对方的痛苦，而是明晰如果缺少这点必要的步骤将会对接下来的侵占造成阻碍。以往他并非如此急色自私的人，在情事里虽占据主要地位，但也注重让如此亲近的人共享欢乐，可是对鬼眼，没有这个必要了吧。这种与他同处深渊之下的人，有什么必要再顾忌自己展露的面目呢？

手指离开了恋恋不舍的穴肉，两只手绕在前面一左一右掰着鬼眼腿根处的嫩肉，让他塌着腰抬高屁股，扯得肉缝变形张口露出内里红艳悱恻的软肉来，淌着露水如同黑暗中秘密绽放的花朵急切地袒露蜜液招引迷途离巢的蜂蝶。

然而暗色里是无法赏玩花蕊的，悄然释放那一丝气息没有引来贪甜的雄蜂，倒是勾住了一根气焰嚣张的肉茎。火热圆胀的肉冠挨到穴口花肉的一刻，鬼眼恍惚中以为自己听到了水珠溅落油锅的滋啦声。

其实人体酝酿堆积的体温能有多高？但鬼眼还是像被烫到了一般，禁不住流露出一两声无法压抑的哀鸣，对Jimmy来说这当然是火上浇油，他掐紧了手中紧绷细腻的皮肉，一鼓作气将大半根阴茎都埋入潮湿紧嫩的花径中。由于前头那点聊胜于无的扩张，再加上充足的清液润滑，这一下子好像热刀切入黄油一般顺畅，快感沿着两人相连之处攀上尾椎，迅速地冲上大脑皮层，爽得Jimmy也埋首在鬼眼耳后发间喘息起来。

等他缓过了这一下，Jimmy才发现之前连手指都几乎忍耐不了的鬼眼这回却没有出声，而他腿根上的肌肉却在颤抖着，也不知究竟是层层叠叠纠缠到他阴茎上的穴肉将颤抖传到腿上，还是勉力支撑着禁不住颤抖的双腿引得花径抽搐含弄庞然大物。总而言之，Jimmy还没有开始动弹已经享受了层叠冲来的快感。

男人在得到性满足的时候比他们自己所知道的更为慷慨，即使这还只是开始的一点满足，Jimmy将一个似是而非的吻落在鬼眼耳垂处，好像一个安抚，更像是一种宣告。随即他捞着鬼眼的腿根，开始浅浅抽动起来。

一开始没有全根没入，就是因为扩张得不够充分，况且Jimmy这家伙什也不是什么好相与的角色。虽然刚刚动作起来Jimmy只是试探一般，幅度小速度慢地抽送着，也引得鬼眼腰酸不已，忍不住更将柔韧的腰肢塌陷下去。等来回十几下肉壁缓解了紧张，Jimmy更加快了速度，抽送的幅度仍旧不大，但是频率却逐渐增高。

肉体是有记忆的，不是好像大脑记忆那样需要存取，而是一种不需要思考脱离意识控制的记忆，就好像花径里柔嫩敏感的肉道熟悉了入侵者的形状、温度以后，自发做出配合的姿态。在挺入时纷纷绽开迎进凶神恶煞的稀客，抽出时就密密合拢挽留驱逐寂寞的陪伴者，虽然鬼眼还是一声不吭，好像放弃了抵抗也不肯服输，但那卑鄙下流的性器却已经违背了他的心意百般奉承着向沉重无礼的阴茎献媚。

即便对手已经忍让到如此地步，余下那不得抚慰的小半截阴茎却越发叫嚣，前头享尽人间温柔乡的肉冠茎身倒似不好意思独占美景一般，借助抽送的力道打着旋儿往穴肉更深处钻。摇头晃脑的那活儿如生了眼睛一般，专挑软筋嫩肉处研磨开垦。鬼眼叼着自个儿的手腕才忍住爽意透骨的呻吟，如果这是在外头，鬼眼肯定敞开了享受，但在这儿鬼眼不想引起任何关注，要是跟这些黑帮分子走得太近就绝不可能不显眼。这种事情偶尔来一次解闷泻火可以，如果迎合回去叫人记上了，恐怕就不得不卷进他们的争权夺利中去，黑帮打杀拼死拼活的能挣几个钱？亏本生意鬼眼可没兴趣。

Jimmy以为鬼眼双腿颤抖紧绷的肌肉是承受不住挨肏的快感，他可不知道鬼眼哥花了多少 心力才压制住快感的诱惑，没有夹上他的腰自己挺动。可是因为用力牵制住自己回避欲望，身体得不到自由便更加敏感，吞咽夹缠深埋其中的火热肉茎，似乎要借此将不得自由的欲望弥补回来。

阴茎越肏越深，即使鬼眼已经被身体里坚实滚烫的肉茎钉实了下身，仍忍不住扭腰摆臀。欲望是得寸进尺的魔鬼，越想要它俯首称臣，它越在暗中恣意生长。就好比无论鬼眼如何告诫自己不能迎合肏弄，身体也欺骗了意识，悄悄勾缠背后的身体更加深入交欢。

但Jimmy不是这样以为，他错会成这是挑衅挣扎，好像到了这步田地鬼眼还指望着能挣脱逃走。所有的动物都是相同的，面对挑衅的第一反应是应战，他右手转而握住鬼眼身前笔直挺立的阴茎，说是抚慰，偶尔加重力道的揉捏更像是威胁，果然鬼眼不再挣扎了。

可是少了挣扎又好像少点趣味，欲望将贪婪也勾生出来，Jimmy左手顺着鬼眼的大腿将腿弯高高抬起压在身侧，伸手去抚弄鬼眼饱满的胸肉。贪婪令他索要一切的快乐，于是他在鬼眼耳边说了第一句也是整个过程中唯一的一句话，“别愣着，继续扭，什么时候把我扭射了，我自然就放过你。”

鬼眼犹豫了一下没有立刻动弹，Jimmy便加大掐着他阴茎的力道，一阴一阳两处要害都落在Jimmy手中，除了听从指示似乎也没有什么讨价还价的余地。而翘高的臀和高抬的腿使得鬼眼只能小幅度的扭动、颤抖，那被他收敛回去的迎合重新迸发出来，更加露骨情色。

睁开眼看见的是灰黑墙壁，飞蚊绕着低瓦灯泡投射出变形晃动的身影。鬼眼看得到听得见，意识却并不处理这些感官，所有的神经仿佛都是为二人相连之处而生，只管捕捉快感。性器抽送时粘腻的水声唧咕，被皮肉撞击的响声拍碎在交缠处，酸痒爽痛直冲到发根脚趾上去，叫鬼眼头皮发麻，挂在Jimmy身边的脚趾弯曲起来，留在地面的脚却踩不稳当，被肏得发了软，支不住身子，身体便要往下落。可是能落到哪里去？只不过是借着身体下滑的重量将阴茎吞吃得更深，直将全身的支点都落在了那上头，一口气将整根长度骇人的阴茎都吃了下去。

突然进到前所未有的深度，肉茎全部沉入温暖紧滑的甬道中，Jimmy狠抓了一把手里润泽鼓胀的乳肉才压抑住射精的冲动。时间不多，可不够他再来一回，不如这一遭得肏够了才射给他。Jimmy按紧了鬼眼的胸腹为的是缓解射精冲动，可鬼眼乳肉被他抓捏得胀痛变形，穴里更是让烫得像根烙铁似的肉柱杵着，蕊心都被肉冠戳得凹陷进去紧绷变形。鬼眼以前没玩得这么狠过，当即翘着一只脚便高潮起来，方才乖顺挨肏的穴肉发了疯一般缠磨肉柱，涌流的爱液都被它们紧咬着肉柱不放的疯狂堵在穴里，更加涨溺磨人。

Jimmy没料到这一下入得狠了，鬼眼反应会这么大，方才娇弱退避任人逞凶的蜜道绞榨起肉柱来竟是丝毫不留余地。Jimmy怕真叫他给绞出精来，那这成了谁肏谁？随即起了较劲的心思，用力抽出大半，不等穴肉难耐地合拢绞磨片刻，便使足了力气肏入没根，直戳上蕊心，将花径高潮中丰沛的蜜液都挤到穴外去。

鬼眼尚在高潮中就被按着这样又深又快地肏弄，穴肉不理他还在挨肏，自顾地高潮绞磨着，完全背离他起初的意志大口吞咽狰狞蛮横的肉柱，高潮便被持续地延长下去。即使他眼前没有泛起那道道白光，鬼眼也看不见自己是如何手肘抵在墙上，左脚翘起脚趾紧扣，右脚虚点沾地挨在Jimmy脚边绷直了脚背，更看不见幽深隐秘处被反复拍打成白沫的体液如何堆积在腿心。

Jimmy右手沿着鬼眼的小腹摸到他右边胸脯上，两手一同抓揉坚硬弹性的胸肌。何意百炼钢，化作绕指柔。如果此时Jimmy还有闲心想得起这句诗，才能准确描述出手中逐渐柔软任他揉搓的乳肉是怎样一回事。

鬼眼全靠穴里的阴茎支撑身体重量，高潮不断延长到令他产生畏惧，整个人都挂在那孽根上，快感更促使他抽动小腹摇摆腰肢，令肉茎将每一寸穴肉都肏遍。肏得穴肉酸软痴愣还要不自量力地缠裹上去，似乎这是一场生死争斗，即使已经丢盔弃甲也绝不肯让敌人全身而退。

被穴肉绞磨着，如同密不透风的亲吻落在阴茎上，连脆弱娇柔的蕊心也凑上来啃噬舔咬肉冠，软肉都戳进了肉冠头上的小眼中，直想钻入里面去吸吮在穴口不断尝试意图挤进甬道那两颗肉球的储精。

鬼眼在延绵高潮中毫无章法地套弄肉柱，Jimmy又何尝不是已失去了肏日鬼眼的技巧？只管失控地抽插，直要将软嫩的蕊心揉弄肏烂，别的一概无暇顾及。

两个人好像都已退化成远祖的兽类，以至于Jimmy在濒临高潮时低头咬在鬼眼两片肩胛骨相交的地方，那里是身体的要害，如果人类还保有原始尖锐的獠牙，从这里刺入血肉将会直达心脏。嗜血的獠牙已经在进化中被丢弃，但要害仍旧存在，刻在基因中的潜意识了解被人钳制住那片皮肤的危险，生死恐惧调动起鬼眼身体里所有的神经，自然也令缠磨阴茎的穴肉紧紧抓住深埋其中的柱身，Jimmy正处于高潮边缘，经此突袭，抵在已被戳弄得软烂肿烫的蕊心上，激射出数股温凉精液。

而鬼眼被磨得高热湿滑的甬道绞缠着青筋盘结的肉柱，二者之间每一寸缝隙都被柔嫩的穴肉填满，热度攀到顶峰的蕊心却被紧抵着浇上温凉精液，冲击的力度已能让他颤抖，尚是寻常体温的精液更令蕊心紧缩起来，如同在火焰上浇淋酒液，液体将火焰压制一瞬随即更加蓬勃地燃烧起来。鬼眼陷入灭顶的高潮中，被紧紧压制住的腰臀不住扭动，小腹抽搐难停，倘若低头看一眼便能看到紧绷的小腹上显出他穴肉夹着的阴茎形状，身前自个儿未经抚慰的阴茎也勃勃跳动着吐出精来。

Jimmy射了第一股精就察觉到鬼眼扭动抽搐的反应，正好他忙着射精，反正不会让他逃脱出一点去，便乐得让鬼眼扭夹自个儿的阴茎，延长快感和射精。没料到被摁着肏了这么久，小高潮也持续了不少时间，鬼眼身上竟还有力气，夹弄得他快感连绵射完一股又一股，最后塞在穴口小半都压在穴肉上的卵囊都射得有些抽痛了，才终于结束。

这样漫长的高潮Jimmy还是头一回经历，终于不再射精之后却觉得好像魂魄也随着快感脱离了自己的身体。总算他还记得手铐的事情，抽出那作完乱的阴茎，合拢鬼眼的双腿，把个半软不硬还未完全缩回去的肉柱，在合拢的大腿内侧软肉上擦拭掉混杂不堪的体液，然后终于解开了手铐。

双手得到释放，鬼眼仍紧捉着水管，否则失去那根肉茎的支撑，双腿还在虚软中的他一定会跌倒在地上。

Jimmy好像说了什么，但鬼眼没有去听，他靠在水管上尚需缓解高潮褪去后仍旧紧绷的神经。身体仍在享受被狠肏一顿之后的余韵，如果此时他伸手去探，还能摸到没能及时合拢而裸露放入空气的穴内软肉，精液和潮吹的情液一同自深处慢慢蜿蜒流出，途径敏感肿起的穴肉，令鬼眼终于放纵出一声性感缠绵的呻吟。这是他直到Jimmy已经离去才敢放出口的呻吟，在浴室狭耸的板壁间盘旋回转，却只有他自己能听得见。

终于脚上有踩着地面的实感，鬼眼打开水龙头，一阵凉水之后开始涌出热水，锅炉房往这边放水了，所以电影应该已经结束了。鬼眼草草地洗完，最重要的是掰开穴缝让残留的精液流出，但合拢的穴肉挽留着那些浑浊体液，鬼眼不得不伸手将其抠挖出来，粗粝的手指触到穴里软肉，引起一阵刺痛，看来明天真会肿起来了。

可纵欲贪欢也是自己选的，鬼眼无声地叹一口气，清洗完自己赶在大军到达淋浴房之前回了囚室。


	2. 忆梦


    界线摆在应在的位置，越界一次与越界多次也不过是时间问题。但鬼眼还是小心地将这件事维持在一种心照不宣的秘密范畴内，毕竟这不过是打发时间的艳遇，何必赔上自己未来几年的筹划？
    
    当然，装作若无其事的诀窍是要让对方领略自己“装作若无其事”的意图，所以鬼眼没有拒绝那些Jimmy暗中提供的“优待”，与这些社团的人物产生争执，无论出于什么原因都是幼稚且低效的。更何况，如果这些“优待”就能让Jimmy确认一切都在自己掌控范围内，从而不对他的事情产生更多干涉意图的话，鬼眼不在意被那些自以为隐蔽的下流眼神与言辞环绕。
    
    打扫狱警办公室这种工作简直称得上是明晃晃的性暗示。这里应该是整个监狱中唯一绝不可能受到窥视的地方，人毕竟是不断成长的动物。
    
    鬼眼把烟灰缸里满溢的烟头倒进垃圾桶中，似乎想到了什么别的事情，心不在焉地将烟灰缸放回桌上，结果才碰到桌边就撒手，透明的玻璃器皿霎时落到地心引力掌控中。鬼眼立刻省觉，赶在玻璃落地之前抬脚用巧劲勾住反踢回手中。
    一个漂亮而又干净的下意识动作。
    
    然而等这下意识的反应结束了，鬼眼才想起来害怕，随即记起狱警办公室这个封闭空间里并没有摄像头，于是一身冷汗地长吁一口气。
    
    “怎么？等着急了？”门口突然传来一声略显愉悦的调侃，鬼眼抬头看去，因为紧张而专注，他竟然没有注意到Jimmy开门的声音，更无从判断他是不是看见了自己刚才的动作。
    不过Jimmy显然只将这当作鬼眼因为自己的调笑而脸红，他反锁门走过来的姿势仍旧潇洒自如，丝毫看不出他对鬼眼有所防备。鬼眼暗中松了口气，没有人会对自己掌中的玩物产生戒心，而一旦掌控者发现玩物有异常行为，失控的危机感与被挑衅的怒火绝不可能被掩饰到毫无痕迹的程度。
    
    所以鬼眼只是别开头，沉默地整理着桌面文件，好像他是不肯承认任何假设。事实上，他也绝不会承认。
    
    桌面上只有零散的文件，警匪再怎么勾结，也不可能将什么都摊给对方。在无伤大雅的地方互惠互利，表面的和平也是和平。
    
    Jimmy绕过办公桌，坐到柔软的高背扶手椅上，椅背和扶手侧面都纹饰了繁复雕花，这些家伙为了弥补不见天日的亏损，总是不遗余力地在洞穴里用奢华安抚自己。他抬起双腿，脚跟斜放在写字桌上，鬼眼已经清理开了桌面，宽敞得像一张单人床的写字桌这才露出它三分之二的平面来。
    
    Jimmy熟练地拉开抽屉，摸出烟和打火机，在狱警办公室高挑的日光灯底下点燃香烟。烟雾丝丝缕缕地弥漫，在他呼吸时加大铺散进空气的速率。他仰靠在椅背上，吐出烟雾就像胁生双翼的恶龙呼出饱食后的血雾，不同点只在于，他尚处饥饿当中，只在畅想餍足。
    
    “你不是真的还要管这些东西吧？把这地方弄到手可不容易。”看见鬼眼收拾完办公桌之后转向靠墙的资料柜，Jimmy忍不住抱怨。有时候他确实有点不明白，也不是一回两回的事情了，为什么鬼眼还是要做那么多粉饰工作，好像还有谁看不出来他们的关系一样。
    
    就好像上次，Jimmy在鬼眼还未醒的时候爬到他床上去。这家伙没醒过来的时候还透露些声响出来，一被弄醒了，硬是连吸气的声音都小心控制着，好像牢室里真有还没被他们吵醒的人一样。
    
    不过想起趁着鬼眼熟睡的时候得到那些如实反应，Jimmy忍不住深吸了一口香烟，把尼古丁和焦油送进肺里的每一个细胞去，换取片刻的麻醉与安抚。今天既然借到这地方，他当然不再满足于过去一段时间里躲躲藏藏的一时兴起。
    
    鬼眼也正想起上次Jimmy偷偷钻进他被窝的事情，他说不上来，但是转过头看到Jimmy那副表情的时候，他就记起那天。那天他当然没有睡熟，至少在有人挨到他床的时候，他就已经完全清醒了过来。
    
    鬼眼的警觉性培植于东南亚的原始森林，那鬼地方就算是一只蚊子都可能令人丧命，但缺失睡眠只会让人死得更快。所以他能在极端的环境下入睡，但只要有一丝暗含危险的侵扰，他就会立即清醒过来。刚进监狱那段时间他确实为此大受困扰，因为高低床总是如实反应着床身所有部位的响动，经过一段时间的努力之后鬼眼才分辨出哪些晃动是异常现象，那些摇震不过是上铺在自渎。
    
    总之，被人钻进被窝这种事情，一定在异常范围内。所以Jimmy刚贴近鬼眼的身体，鬼眼就已经完全清醒。但鬼眼认出了他顺着自己脚踝上滑的手，所以只是暗中翻了个白眼，甚至是闭着眼睛的，而没有动弹。
    
    牢室的床很窄，幸好鬼眼一向是背对墙壁侧身入睡，这是他警戒任何随时可能出现的袭击的习惯，这时候却便利了Jimmy挤到他背后和墙壁之间的空隙里去。鬼眼闭着眼，尽量放松身体，装作还在熟睡中，总不能让Jimmy的小心翼翼显得太过无用。
    
    手已经滑过腿弯，顺着两腿交错的空隙钻进挤挨的股肉之间，由于鬼眼刻意营造的熟睡状态，肌肉群都放弃了弹性，好像变成只有血肉的组合物而柔软得全无筋骨。鬼眼能感觉到背后贴合严丝密缝的胸膛腰腹，热力隔着两件单薄囚衣来回传递，似乎在力图将汗水更多倾倒在对方身上。
    
    天气潮热，但牢室却因为修建在地下而阴冷，所以睡觉的时候，鬼眼虽然只穿着上衣和底裤，仍在身上搭了一条被单。他一向擅长照顾自己，当你绝不可能找到任何人求助的时候就得学会把自己照顾得格外无微不至。两具躯体交叠到一起的时候热力却不只是简单相加，但两人都没有把那层被单掀落，鬼眼当然是因为还处在“熟睡”中，而Jimmy怎么想的，鬼眼哪里去猜？
    
    总之在薄得根本贴合着身体毫无遮掩功效的被单底下，Jimmy的手——鬼眼猜是左手——他的左手和右手一样灵活——虽然手臂被侧卧的姿势压在床面上，手掌却流连在松弛丰腴的股肉间。他手上的热力将原本温凉的皮肉都浸烫了，这才转移阵地。
    
    手掌覆在外阴上，鬼眼容许自己鼻息中发出细微哼鸣，毕竟他此时处在“熟睡”中，对声响的控制力减弱是再正常不过的事情。却可以让他稍微将天平从压抑拨向享受一点，一点点而已。况且，宽厚火热的掌心覆在外阴，手指却摸到了阴茎根去按揉。鬼眼忍不住皱起了眉头，反正Jimmy躺在他背后也看不见，但手掌左右翻转不停拿掌心去磨烫外阴边缘的艳肉还是让鬼眼有些消受不住，他都能感觉到穴内的颤动厮磨，却只能分泌出一些液体来，似乎是寄望于用这水儿浇灭手掌的高温。
    
    身后的人没有满足于这一个动作，另一只手从囚服上衣下摆钻进去，绕到前面摩挲着已微微开始颤动的小腹，划着圈往上握住左侧乳肉。因为侧卧的原因，左侧乳肉堆挤到一起，更方便了对方抓捏。
    
    似乎是为了抓紧这得到完全配合的机会，随着右手将柔软的胸肌揉捏，左手也结束了来回研磨，手指往潮湿的深处去探寻。
    
    这次鬼眼没有完全压抑自己，反正Jimmy以为他在熟睡中，耐不住发出些声响才更逼真。但他也很小心，只是响应着所有动作，回以细碎低微的呻吟。这些呻吟就在欲火上添油加醋。
    
    很快，鬼眼听到背后的呼吸声变得更加粗重，随即搅得潮热甬道水液四溅的手指收了回去。未待失落与空茫顺着神经传入感知，饱满张狂的欲根已经挤进了腿心。
    
    鬼眼两腿交叠着，腿根的软肉自然与会阴之间形成贴合紧密的三角区，阴茎头抵着蜿蜒润泽的狭细穴缝刮蹭，撞到与自己同宗的器官根底去。Jimmy似乎已经忍耐不住了，右手下来按在鬼眼小腹上，右手抚摸着鬼眼后腰脊柱附近流畅的凹陷，就着阴茎塞在腿心的位置浅浅抽动起来。水痕在一侧茎身上划出贯穿的线条，阴茎来回挺弄，却始终只有一小块得到细缝乖觉的含吮，其余部分只能在丰润夹拢的腿心股肉间寻求些许安慰。
    
    鬼眼还真没跟人腿交过，他以前练武的时候一身功夫就在腿上，未出师的时候他收不住力，一不小心会把人骨头踹断。空翻剪腿这种招式更是制敌利器，若非需要下死手快速控制局面，鬼眼一般都不会用上，毕竟这招实在毫无转圜余地。
    
    谁想到这时候却有人把一身最紧要的物事放在他腿心里淫耍狎弄，实在无知愚蠢，又前所未有的下流靡荡。鬼眼想笑，可却又被这最脆弱与最狠厉如此不知死活的厮磨所击中，浑身酥麻起来如过了电一般。他愈发打起十二万分的小心，要是稍不注意说不定那玩意儿今天就要折在他腿上，漫说Jimmy对此会有何反应，就是鬼眼自己用惯了也有些舍不得。
    
    但他越是小心就越挑动起所有的神经去感受，滚烫茎身上勃动的血脉都在他皮肤感知中纤毫毕现，更别提被磨压得充血鼓胀的穴口艳肉是如何痉挛反应。热度与重量还未结实施加，已经传遍了整副性器，结果就是还没被插入，鬼眼已经小高潮了一回。
    
    鬼眼咬着牙，还在忍耐爽利侵袭神经的畅快，遵守不得宣泄于声的禁忌。那浑然不知自己在生死边缘徘徊一圈的阴茎似乎被霏霏淫雨这样一浇，更加精神抖擞起来。倒真如春雨浇灌的种根一般，硬是又涨了一圈，而且再不甘于在门口蹭蹭，鬼眼这边还抽动着小腹在涌出一波波情液，浑圆膨胀的伞头已经撞进闭合的肉中，如同一把撬开牡蛎的肉刀子，直抵柔软腥热的内里。
    
    这样猝不及防的侵入，而高潮还留着一个尾巴，鬼眼哪还能完全控制自己的反应。即使他早已将压抑当作了习惯，此时也忍不住发出略高于他平均水平的呻吟。小腹抽动着，他忍不住向后翘起屁股，熟稔地迎接着阴茎更深的入侵。
    
    借着潮涌的湿润与一鼓作气的力度，阴茎甫一入港就肏到深处。
    
    Jimmy倒是爽快了，一肏进去又滑又紧，花径还不停地抽动着缠磨阴茎，他毫不费力就得了好处。鬼眼却有点吃不住这高潮上的肏弄，而且，都到这种动静了，他不可能再不醒过来。醒了就连细微的呻吟都不能放出来了，真可惜。
    
    鬼眼侧压着的手隔衣去抓Jimmy按在他小腹上的手，似乎是要脱离那将自己按向阴茎的钳制，但却因被肏弄得浑身发软，手上也无力抗衡。另一只手反扭着抓住背后的肩膀，却因为靠得太近，根本分不清是在推拒抑或攀附。
    
    Jimmy得知鬼眼在插入中醒来，他一言不发仿佛已笃定鬼眼知道是自己，只压紧了手中光滑柔韧的皮肤，用掌根揉弄颤抖的阴茎根部，压着卷曲粗硬的毛发去刮蹭敏感的阴茎与腹股沟皮肤。而那已进入潮湿深处的肉刃则立刻开始了蓄谋已久的挞伐。
    人是如此独立的动物，完整到残缺，以至于能够侵入另一个人的血肉肌理时，终于得到完整的弥补与残缺的显露。Jimmy总觉得自己就算不是什么好人，至少也是世上为数不多保有着理智、尚可坚守信念的人，在过往的经验里，这种自我认知也不断地得到证实。即使落到监狱之中，他也不曾放弃久已认定的自己。
    只有鬼眼，他似乎就是深渊，深渊之中，无论别人眼中的Jimmy还是Jimmy的自我认定，都不存在，只有最原始的，深刻在基因与远古记忆中的饥饿感、征服欲残留下来。
    
    放在以前，Jimmy绝不相信自己会趁着别人熟睡的时候施以奸淫，但如果对象是鬼眼似乎又顺理成章。
    他很不起眼，至少是在尽力让自己不引起注意。但Jimmy第一眼看见他就已经看到了那副称得上漂亮的皮囊之下真正的存在：
    
    是剥离一切附着的欲望与纯粹追逐利益的恶混合捏造的产物，在这种存在面前，任何留有余地的善良都显得做作可笑。
    
    然而Jimmy仍旧不喜欢这个充斥着淫欲同时贬斥一切善念的自己，他总相信只要自己保存着信念，哪怕只剩一粒微不足道的种子，有一天也能塑造出一个远离污秽与肮脏的自己。所以他怪罪于鬼眼，即使他们此前毫无交集，但你能指望对恶欲本身心软什么呢？
    Jimmy责怪世上有罪行和恶欲的存在，可他不能去摧毁那种虚无缥缈的集体意志，所以他将自己的愤恨怨苦都发泄在这个罪恶的化身上。
    
    他爬到鬼眼的床上，将他从睡梦中肏醒，用淫欲去摧毁淫欲，以肉体占有肉体。他仍在更深更狠地肏弄怀里无言的人，罪恶就是这样，与神明同样无声无息，可Jimmy却想要听见魔鬼求饶、神明叹息。他拉起鬼眼上面那条腿的腿弯，让自己的膝盖钻过去铐在对方膝盖内侧，再往侧面掰开，迫使鬼眼张开腿以便他更顺畅地顶到子宫口去。
    
    还是不够，即便已经撞开宫口，蛮横地贯穿甬道，来回在子宫紧韧的开口处进出戳弄，Jimmy仍觉不够。好像面对已起誓奉献坦诚的人，却总直觉对方还有所保留。Jimmy没有心软，对恶软弱即已是伤害善念。
    他握着那条被他架开的腿根，一个深顶将膨大沉重的茎伞全部穿过紧致宫口，埋入代表了源头的子宫之中。借着这一深入，他翻身改换两人侧卧的姿势，自己完全压在鬼眼背上，鬼眼则趴伏着大张双腿，毫无转圜地承受着肏弄。或许是埋入子宫的爽利刺激了他的想象，Jimmy还能分神生问：不知从这个源头产生的会是什么？也许这里正是罪恶的温床？还是说此处已是欲望的尽头？
    
    Jimmy没有分神太久，显然那温床太小，理所应当的，否则罪恶真会铺满世界。但发育不全的子宫确实太小了，本应弹性十足到能容纳生命在其中成长壮大的器官，却在龟头的入侵下溃不成军，严丝合缝地裹缠着比茎身还粗壮两圈的龟头。入侵者如何前进，受辱者便如何含泪受屈退让，直令自身扭曲变形，始终也无法违抗侮辱行径。
    
    这床实在太小了，两个成年男人侧躺着也只是勉强装下，陡然被翻过去，鬼眼在如潮涌来的快感中确实没有预料到。Jimmy只拉住了他腰腹的位置，保证能将交接的地方钉死在一起，鬼眼半个肩膀却落到了床外去，亏得他及时拉住床边铁条才没有把上半身都翻出去。
    
    鬼眼一手拉着床侧的铁边框稳定身体，另一只手也握着床柱，Jimmy肏得太快太深，两手又只顾着掰开他腿根揉捏臀肉，要是不抓稳床边，鬼眼指定会被肏到床底下去。但两手无空，鬼眼又堵不住呻吟了，他只能拧着脖子去咬自己抓床柱那只手的手臂，以此消弭随着神经被快感洗刷而不断在身体里生产的淫欲之声。
    
    Jimmy甚至伸手去拉开淫窍边缘的肥唇舔吻自己未能挤入穴里的卵袋，也就抬起他深埋在不可告人之处靡艳的穴口迎向自己，再前端那由始至终未能得到抚慰的阴茎便露出来。Jimmy另一只手握住它，终于将它渴求已久的热量与挤压奉送。礼尚往来，缠裹着内里巨物的淫窍便抽搐着收紧吮吻，Jimmy没有数，但这肯定不是鬼眼被插入之后的第一次高潮了。多少次？Jimmy估计自己就算一开始数了也会忘记，甬道里高潮的时候，已被磨得软红透烂的穴肉会再次自不量力地绷紧绞压阴茎。
    
    Jimmy觉得，自己好像一颗沙砾或是石头，闯入了一只淫邪的蚌壳内，搅动坚硬外壳之下软舌般的蚌肉翻绞推挤，力图将石块吐出。但这石块太冥顽，太狡猾，总往蚌最丰腴最柔软又脆弱的肉块去撞，撞得蚌晕头转向无力反抗，最后只能分泌出黏液来企图填满石块凹凸不平的表面。
    
    可Jimmy并不是石头，乖顺承受也不能填满他的欲望，能满足他欲望的东西只能由他自己去攫取抢夺。所以即使是鬼眼都压抑不住哀鸣地高潮着时，Jimmy仍固执地、顽强地、不容退避地前进，挺入着。
    
    在前方阴茎终于得到照顾，子宫都被肏软变形之后，随着前头射出精水，淫穴也一同抽搐着潮喷高潮。两套性器官同时抵达巅峰的快感令鬼眼翘着脚蹬在背后那人的大腿上，喉咙里发出堵截之后仍无法消弭的哼叫，而Jimmy却继续肏入深处。他恐怕自己一旦退出一点就会被高潮中的淫穴挤出去，于是无耻地顶在子宫一点上，以极微小的幅度咬住那一块肉芯快速戳动，那一点就像是遭到了频率极高的震动，如落了石子的水面般将快感以波纹的层层叠叠传遍子宫，顺着甬道传到脚尖去，沿着脊柱传到后脑去。
    
    于是，高潮被强迫着延长了，阴茎已不再得到撸动，仍跳动着吐出小股精水，潮喷也无法遏制地继续着。鬼眼能意识到自己全身的肌肉都在颤抖着、抽搐着，但他除了快感已无法掺杂其他任何感觉，遭受强制延长的高潮占据了他每一根神经。如果这时候有人用刀尖抵着他的喉咙，大概在刀尖底下他会颤抖，但那仍是高潮的颤抖。
    
    Jimmy强迫鬼眼延续高潮的理由很简单，他也已经到达极限的边缘，自然不甘于只做鬼眼高潮之后的一缕余韵。他要鬼眼维持在极乐之境上等待，等待他到达顶峰之时将极乐演变成无边无际的坠陨，这是唯一的结局。
    
    但有什么赶在结局之前发生了——从上铺飞下一个枕头来，监狱的枕头总是又小又硬，所以砸在人身上也着实不轻。上铺似乎终于无法忍耐了，爆发一声怒吼，“操你们祖宗十八代，到底还要摇多久！老子今晚上连两个小时都睡不了了！”
    
    突然冒出来第三人的声音，Jimmy神经一振，高潮不期而至，床的摇晃终于停下来——此时已不需要再前进。阴茎充塞着潮湿渊缝和渊底源潭，几乎是维持着预备将宫壁顶破的架势射出汩汩精液。阴茎当然还在跳动，但那似乎也是两人除了心脏以外唯一尚在动弹的地方。也许在某一时刻，连心脏也为此停步，在两人的身体上只留下这一处保有生命。
    
    那一时刻，心脏的存活尚可商榷，大脑一定是消亡了的，如果死亡之后尚能有意识感知徘徊停留，大概就会体察到与此时相同的大脑。这一瞬极度短暂，却将之前缠绵悱恻的极乐全部推翻，也许肉体之间极致的吸引就是为了体会那一瞬的死亡之境。真正的死亡无人可诉说，只有与死亡同等的高潮能让人
    短暂触摸到生死界限的另一端。
    
    那一刻的流逝，就仿佛死后重生，崭新的生命降生在温情脉脉的高潮余韵中。
    
    也许这就是他们从无交集却亲近若此的原因——寻找死亡，以及死后重生。
    
    你不可能带着所爱之人去靠近死亡。
    
    
    
    
    连喘息都在一段时间之后才响起，当然不会是鬼眼在喘息，即使他还清醒着也不会容许自己发出任何声音，更何况他已在延绵的潮喷与射精以及最后的死亡中昏睡过去。有一刻Jimmy真的怀疑他死了，Jimmy当然不会伸手去试呼吸，那太傻了，只需要少许观察就能发现，他的身体还在随着呼吸起伏，死亡不过是一种错觉。
    
    Jimmy翻身下来，没有立刻离开，他敲着上铺床栏，那被床摇震了大半夜的上铺牢友不耐烦地睁眼，一口提上来就要大骂的气却活活噎在喉咙里。Jimmy眯着眼看他，但他确实得到了足以持续一段时间的餍足，所以此时Jimmy没那么暴躁，只是把上铺那位兄弟扔下去的枕头摔回他的光头上，随后就离开了。
    
    而瑟瑟发抖的上铺，捂着被石头一样的枕头砸破的头，转身面朝墙壁，委屈地把自己缩成了一团。
    
    谁会想到半夜爬人床的是您啊。


	3. 幻象

思想脱离回忆，鬼眼的视觉才重新聚焦在自己手上，是一套黑色狱警制服，应该是扫除书架上灰尘的时候不小心碰掉了，刚才捡在手中。制服布料微微发硬，想必刚刚浆洗过，被这间办公室的主人晾挂在书架边以便替换。  
衣架重新回到柜子边缘的铁钉钩架上，短袖衬衣却被鬼眼取下来，布料上还残留着劣质洗衣粉浓重香精气味，但在被绿霉与烟草气息充塞的监狱中，洗衣粉香精扮演了阳光的味道。鬼眼把衬衣握在手中，感觉像是某种生着脆弱硬壳的生物变成了软塌塌的东西。  
他没有转过身，而是利落地拉开自己连体狱服的锁链，就像剥掉半截皮肤，然后又钻进另一层皮肤里。  
套上黑色的短袖警服，隔开背后烧灼到皮肉的视线，鬼眼一颗一颗地系上扣子，而后才踢掉胶鞋，把连体囚服全部脱掉。很奇怪，脱掉一件衣服，人会觉得自己停止了作为某人的一个阶段。鬼眼没有套上警服配套的裤子，没有这个必要，更何况再耗下去，任何人的耐心都是有限度的。  
于是，他穿着狱警制服的上衣，踩在冰凉光滑的瓷砖上绕过办公桌走向Jimmy。即便袜子还穿在他脚上，可是这地底办公室的地面实在寒凉，或许也有空气或目光的因素，总之他周身甚至掩藏在警服之下的皮肤都紧绷战栗起来。  
也有可能，只是方才的回忆在作祟。  
对面的男人将椅子向侧后方移动了些，改换了坐姿，鬼眼很清楚他看见的是什么，因为那都是自己想让他看见的东西。同样地，鬼眼也看着他，平心而论，作为床伴他是难得的水准，可是如果提及长期合作，社团黑帮在如今的年代实在前景凄凉，高风险却没有确定的高收入，聪明的人都不会让自己陷落进去，鬼眼尤其不会。  
走到侧敞开的椅子面前，鬼眼分开腿站在Jimmy交叠的双腿两侧，直到膝盖以下的小腿骨接触到椅子平面的边缘才停下来。Jimmy虽比鬼眼高些，但此时也得抬头才能看向鬼眼，高度总是带有天然的压迫感。Jimmy本能的仰靠到椅背上，而后才抬头看向鬼眼，局势顿时调换，施压者接受审视。  
这并非有意的举动，只是天生不肯被压制的本性自觉行动。  
鬼眼盯着Jimmy嘴上的香烟，Jimmy拿出从抽屉里跳进自己口袋的烟盒，递向鬼眼。鬼眼没有接，就着他举起的手打开盒盖取出一根，将雪白的烟蒂含在自己唇间。Jimmy收回手，重又取出打火机，但他还没有把打火机打燃，鬼眼已经俯身过来，一手支着扶手，另一手抵在椅背上，侧伏身体将烟头挨拢Jimmy嘴边即将烧到尽头的火光上引燃香烟。  
他离得太近，削立的颧骨和刻利的下巴都脱离了视线之外，令人错觉他只有一双钝圆的眼睛，唯一会扎到手的只能是弧锋凸显的睫毛。而后火焰从一头传到另一头，他起身退后直到靠坐在办公桌边缘，全貌才展露出来。  
很奇怪，不该想到用一朵花去形容一个男人，但此时看着眼前的人，Jimmy想到的正是一朵玫瑰。花瓣是柔软的，萼托上也只有细弱绒毛，伸出手不过是被眼睫轻扫一下，能有多痛呢？伸手的人眼睛只盯着花就这样说，于是手指按在尖刺上，先扎出了自己的血。  
Jimmy有瞬间的恍惚，究竟是那刺对于自己而言并不尖刻，还是扎破皮肤的瞬间毒素已经麻痹伤口？但他很快就挥走了这一线猜疑，自信的人难免都会有些自负，他确定自己没有受到任何毒素侵蚀控制。他也不会想到这是鬼眼自己的退让，即使以最柔软的心来面对最亲近的人，也难以全盘控制不去伤害到彼此，叫他怎么相信面对环伺恶敌的玫瑰会自己收起尖刺？  
食指和中指夹取烟身，鬼眼将在胸口滤过尼古丁的烟雾向着悬在头顶的灯泡喷吐，烟尘如同暗影，遮掩光线一瞬，随即在光下遁入空冥。  
胜利的总是光明，长存的总是光明，可只要有一时一刻的机会，暗影仍旧会生长，遮挡光明。  
他夹着香烟的手撑着桌边坐到桌面上，腿根的皮肤与冰冷桌面赤裸相贴，他伸手重将香烟滤嘴放进口中。朝着Jimmy的方向，鬼眼将裸露的双腿打开，几乎是邀请的姿势。  
但Jimmy没有立刻起身过来，相反，他只是调整了椅子的位置正对书桌，寻了自在的位置好整以暇地坐在椅子里，重新点燃了一支烟，看着鬼眼。好像他并不是被重重高墙围困的囚徒，而是奢华宽阔的剧院里等待着帷幕之后好戏上演的观众。  
鬼眼抬起脚，踩在他那张坚实木椅的扶手上借力，短袖警服的下摆略长，落在大腿上遮挡了光线令人看不分明。鬼眼一只手支在斜后方撑起身体，另一只手便伸入不分明中去。  
从Jimmy专程拉开距离的角度，刚好能看见那半拢半掩的地方，而男人上半身一丝不苟地扣着短袖警服，下半身却光裸着只留一条底裤和脚上的袜子。是个不错的开场，Jimmy想着，也看着鬼眼轻缓游移的手，好像在尝试以意念牵引那只手按自己的想法去抚摸身体。  
是这样，指尖向下压，把紧贴的布料都压进湿润的缝隙去，然后抬起手，再紧贴着向下，一次又一次，很快就让沾湿的底裤将私密轮廓一一透露。接下来就该用温热手心按着翘起的阴茎揉压，中指继续顶在紧贴缝隙的内裤上，改换角度隔着布料顶进柔软湿热的肉体中去。  
显然意念控制是行不通的，因为鬼眼并没有如Jimmy所想那样继续亵玩湿润柔软的部位，而是拨开衣摆将手伸进去捉住硬挺的阴茎抚慰起来。Jimmy的想愿落空了，但他还想再看一会儿眼前的表演，自己并不急于上台，因此他只是抬腿踩在了桌边上，握住鬼眼一只脚踝朝自己的方向拉了拉示意他往前坐一些。  
看着踩在桌边的皮鞋尖，鬼眼不禁在心里一阵吐槽，坐牢还穿着这么锃亮的皮鞋，简直嚣张，而且骚包。鬼眼领会到他的意思，屁股挪到前面桌沿边上来，直到光亮坚硬的鞋尖抵在陷入缝隙的内裤皱褶上。  
Jimmy伸手轻抚着鬼眼小腿后肌肉的皮肤，鬼眼本不想完全顺着他的意，毕竟到现在为止Jimmy还正襟危坐得像一个冷漠观众，但他双手接触到小腿上光裸的皮肤，就像一场不经意到临的微风，掀起阵阵撩拨的痒。而鬼眼唯一灵活行动的手还在忙着照顾敏感挺立的阴茎，实在腾不出功夫缓解痒意。  
鬼眼只能将水渍蔓延的柔软缝隙隔着布料压在冒出桌沿的那截鞋尖上，用皮鞋边缘坚硬的棱角刮蹭压制渐起痒意。  
可是痒这回事和痛不一样，伤口流血疼痛只能忍着无从缓解，直到结痂才了事。而痒呢，是伤口结痂之后泛起，抓挠能暂缓痒意，可一旦开始暂缓，要么就一直这样暂缓下去直到重新挠破伤口，要么就落入更清楚明显而无法容忍的麻痒中去。  
此时的情况正是这样，即使鞋尖硬利的棱角已经招致了隐隐的疼痛，仍旧克止不住痒。鬼眼放弃了抚慰阴茎，转而将手指往更下方探去。抹开两边已在内裤和鞋尖压磨下充血肿起的外阴边缘，手指伸入湿滑绞缠的血肉之中去，粗糙带茧的手指在敏感嫩肉中翻转屈伸。可这只不过是更有效一些的止痒剂，仍然无法拔除全部难缠的痒。  
于是鬼眼转头吐掉嘴里的烟头，终于正眼看向端坐在椅子里，双眼却升腾翻滚欲望的男人。他命令男人，“过来，干我。”就好像真是残忍苛刻的狱警在命令所管辖的犯人侵犯自己。  
事实上，从鬼眼脱去囚服换上狱警衬衣的时候，Jimmy就已经硬了，只是他太想看到可能出现的画面，才隐忍到现在。Jimmy并不是擅长隐忍的人，但只要他认为有忍耐的必要，往往到该动手的时候都能攫取到最大利益。  
正如此时，Jimmy放下踩在桌边的脚，站起来，便满意地看到桌面上衣襟严正而满面情欲的人为他更张开双腿。Jimmy提起他的脚踝，让他踩在与身体同线的桌边，迫使张开的腿即使合拢膝盖也会袒露出性器来。  
Jimmy穿的囚服是上下两件松紧系带，因此他没有脱掉衣服，只是拉低了裤子拿出涨硬的阴茎来。他捉住阴茎隔着内裤的布料顶在鬼眼还纠缠在内的手指骨节上，另一只手从鬼眼警服下摆伸进去捞住面前人瘦削流利的腰线，一低头便准确地吻到方才命令他的唇舌。  
舌尖游动勾缠着，来不及料理的唾液便顺着下巴坠落到衣服上，而两人才分不出心神去注意这件衣服，即使它是狱警制服也一样。占据了思维的只有逐步攀升的体温与愈演愈烈的欲望，想要抚过手底下的每一寸皮肤，想要攫取并不属于自己的呼吸，想要快乐与世间足以令人满足的一切。  
似乎所有这些都可以从面前此人身上得到。  
于是贴得愈紧，吻得愈切，连鬼眼的手指都在男人顶撞的节奏中转动抽送，似乎是男人在肏着他的手指肏他。直到两人都不甘于目前的境况，Jimmy松开亟需抚慰的阴茎，将鬼眼仅剩的内裤褪到腿根处，随即便忍耐不住地顶入湿软缝隙中。熟门熟路，阴茎一挑，弹硬的伞头便陷入柔嫩膣腔中，但随即就止步不前。虽然两人也不是一两回媾和，但鬼眼毕竟并非女人，淫穴发育得不全，这样润液丰沛软肉丰腴已是难得，要一举容纳男人狰狞雄厚的阴茎还是不易。  
Jimmy也清楚，两人勾搭到一起本就是为了解决肉欲追求快感，如果硬来弄得像施暴一样有什么意思，就算是两人头一回的时候，鬼眼那反抗也称不上是认真的。因此男人并没有急躁，而是浅浅挺动腰身开拓着领地，腾出手来便将还勒在鬼眼腿上的内裤取下。为配合男人的举动，鬼眼并拢膝盖，掐握着男人阴茎伞头的腔子夹得更紧，刺激了男人顾不上将褪到腿弯的内裤取下，就着鬼眼大腿并拢两脚分开、膝盖抵在胸前的姿势，伸手托着两边臀瓣压向自己，借着合拢压紧的股肉发狠抽送一番。  
鬼眼消受不了刚才还柔情蜜意的抽送陡然狠厉，伸手推开缠吻的唇舌，似乎想要逃离。但男人紧压着他腰臀，鬼眼双脚又无处落足一直悬在男人腰侧半空，哪里有支点去借力逃离。唯一逃开了深吻的唇舌，也逃不出断续溢出的呻吟。  
“慢点，等一下再……等，慢点……”其实他根本不知道自己说了什么，大概翻来覆去也就是让男人动作缓下来。之前他从不在性事中说多余的话，一来周围环境确实不合适，二来他也并不想跟男人除了身体上再有任何交流。但今天的环境不同，而且穿着另一件衣服，他也好像可以扮演另一个人，一个命令男人而不会引起他警惕的角色。  
幸好男人并没有准备真就这样完全撬开他，只是借着半埋在股肉中的姿势缓解发泄一些欲望而已。男人缓下动作，抬起鬼眼一条腿终于脱掉碍事的内裤，而后拉回鬼眼后仰的身体，让他双手抓在自己肩膀上平衡身体，也令两人的距离重新拉近。  
阴茎重新开始挺进的时候，Jimmy也再次吻上鬼眼。以往他并不沉沦在亲吻当中，这在性交的过程中只不过是个助兴的举动，但今天似乎不同，他又说不出哪里不同，也许是穿着狱警制服的鬼眼让他特别兴奋，之前他没试过，倒不知道自己还有制服爱好。  
更多的亲吻，更多的语言，好像在这个难得的私密空间里，他们都允许自己比过往更加放纵。鬼眼不知不觉又张开腿，将男人放得更近，近到男人无甚阻碍地将阴茎全部送入膣腔中，而鬼眼仍敞开着腿，放任他贴近抽送。Jimmy整副阴茎陷没在穴中，生物电流顺着敏感稠密的神经传遍全身，他再不压抑，沉腰快速抽送起来。  
即使被吻封缄了唇舌，鬼眼也克制不住鼻息喉咙的哼鸣，更无法选择的是伴随快感浮现的一个个贪妄念头，全都建立在一个基础上：假如他不是自己，不是鬼眼，而是另一个人，一个穿着这身警服的人，一个有人挂念的人，是不是一切都会不一样？  
也许他还是个坏人，是注定在结局被善良与光明击溃的暗影，但却还有一个人，至少在除自己以外，世界上无数的生命之中还能有一个生命在意他的生死。即使那个人是比自己堕落到更深的暗影也无所谓，至少那个人存在。  
如果真的有那个人，他会是什么样子呢？  
“在想什么？或者说，你在想谁？”耳朵鼓膜被声波震颤，鬼眼惊觉在快感中自己的妄念跑了有多远，他从不自责，于是怪罪于Jimmy多事。  
“有说话的力气，不如底下用点力？”如此挑衅的语气，男人当然不能示弱，本就次次深入的抽送更加狠厉。鬼眼是自食其果，但很难说这并非正中下怀。  
鬼眼松开紧攀在男人肩上的手，向后仰躺在冰冷桌面上，实木桌面没有那么快染上人的体温，似乎令理智重回了一些。Jimmy看见他半眯着眼睛抬起下巴，全是情欲操纵的艳色，亲吻得太久的唇瓣和因快感而充血的双颊，过于锋利的轮廓被血色晕染，像是尖刺在血液中融化了。Jimmy知道他有一副刀光一样寒芒锋利的样貌，只是从没清楚地看见过，刀尖染血是怎样的光景。  
而在自己身侧，鬼眼双腿曲起脚尖踩着桌面，在快感刺激下掂起的脚尖，拉伸出腿部线条，力量隐没不彰，只展现人体响应上帝造美的弧线。Jimmy承认自己被手中任凭玩弄的肉体吸引了，与热烈的肏弄不同，视线竭力保持着冷静安稳，只是一路流转直到大腿深处，看到肉体拍打、体液糅合调出的色彩，黑的毛发、红的血肉、白的沫液，在名为皮肤的细腻画板上反复掺混。  
看着眼前由自己参与并一手制造的一切，Jimmy在快感以外隐生出额外的满足。有时候他希望自己并不是自己，或许就不必顶罪入狱来换取一个脱离社团的允准，也可能就会心甘情愿地在这条路上走下去。无论怎么样都好，只要别像这个自己一样，明知社团绝非出路却弥足深陷无法脱身。  
这样说好像他是个热爱光明的良好青年。不是的，也许只有他自己才知道，他想要脱离社团并不是有多么善良，而是他知道黑帮这条路就算让你坐到龙头大哥又怎么样？一样要鬼鬼祟祟活在地底下，听到警笛、炸响就提心吊胆，即便一呼百应，也不过是个一呼百应的蝼蚁。他并不想只做个蝼蚁，哪怕能在地下称王，仍旧是只蝼蚁。他要到地面上去，到太阳底下去跟人争抢，连法律和警察也成为他的帮手，转而维护他的利益、臣服于他。  
就像这样，即使是身穿警服的人，也得躺在他身下由他肏弄。  
他不是那些整天喊打喊杀的莽夫，他知道资本是什么东西，那是阳光底下矗立的高楼大厦，在它内里和背后，暗影可以肆意生长。在这样的庇护下，即使他想要别人的心脏，也有的是人为他去取得，也许就是眼前这个人也说不定。  
重将视线聚焦在眼前的人身上，Jimmy才发现他正在解开警服衬衣的纽扣，已经解开了一多半，只剩最上面的两颗。Jimmy捉住他的手，“别解了，就这样。”  
鬼眼反握住他的手，牵引着来到自己胸前，将一侧胸脯交予他，自己的手便在另一边安抚点火。拇指按在乳晕上抓起乳肉的时候，鬼眼会晃着身体躲闪，但Jimmy将他下腹紧压在桌面上，他并无多少躲闪的余地，实际上就像是在扭着腰迎接阴茎肏弄一样，令阴茎每回刺入的角度都无法预料——两人都同样无法预料。但如果掐着他的乳头拉起，鬼眼会挺着胸口，把本就大张的双腿拉得更开几乎摊平在身侧桌面上，Jimmy轻而易举就能顶开已经柔软的宫颈环，闯入幼窄的花房中去。  
如果是这样的人呢？如果是鬼眼肯冒着风险去为他取来心脏，会是因为什么？钱么？还是地位？Jimmy想不通自己是从哪儿来的这样古怪疑问，可是他忽然发现自己与鬼眼这样血肉交缠已经有一段时间，却丝毫不知道他会是为了什么去铤而走险的人，这并不像自己谨慎的风格。如果是鬼眼肯替自己去冒险，会因为什么？  
而鬼眼已无暇顾及先前那些妄念，也或许是他放任自己落入妄念之中，所以就察觉不到这是妄念。因为向另一个人敞开自己最深处的内在，本来就是走在悬崖边上的冒险，离开悬崖的时候觉得自己能完全掌控，走到边缘才感受得到那种催促跳下去的力量。总之在男人闯入他肉体的最深处时，鬼眼在快感之中只有一丝半缕自己也理不清的想法：如果有一个人挂念他的生死甚至超过了他自己，那么为那个人呈献身体、心脏、生命都是值得的吧。  
这想法来得不巧，被汹涌到来的高潮冲得支离破碎，直到鬼眼绷着脚背咬牙撑过了高潮才在劲力松懈的神经中组装成型。而鬼眼正在高潮的余韵中，意识捕捉到这个念头，轻而易举就放过了它，思想滩散在肉体经历极乐之后的满足中。  
但另一个人还没有满足，因为那古怪产生的疑问，Jimmy没有像往常一样在鬼眼高潮的时候也不停手，硬是磨得快感变成痛苦也只管自己去攀上顶峰。他忍耐着，分不出余力去想自己为什么要忍耐，为什么要为了顾及鬼眼的感受压抑自己，就好像真有一天会要鬼眼去为他取来心脏一样。  
鬼眼也是等飘飘然融化了灵魂的高潮退去后才察觉到，男人并没有释放，却也没有继续，只是那样杵着，好像自来就在那里，好像他们生来就是某种身体相连的荒诞物种。鬼眼并不愿留出时间给两人多想什么，他把刚脱离紧绷的双腿铐在Jimmy腰间，交叉在他身后，双手搂上趴伏在自己胸前那人的肩背。  
他说，“继续吧。”  
Jimmy伸手抱住鬼眼的后背，将他从桌板上拉入自己怀中，反正这地方也不会常来，越界出去多远，走出门也就会把这些奇怪的想法都扔掉，那就越。他让鬼眼靠在自己肩膀上，自己也埋首在他颈侧有些过长的发尾之中。  
就装作自己并不是自己，就当作这是一段自由的时光，没有监牢、没有帮派争斗、没有那些好的坏的善良光明罪恶阴影，只有自己的肉体和紧抱的身躯，只有体温。  
这几乎称得上一个太过温柔的拥抱，如果不是两人性器相接的方式如此下流淫靡的话。但拥抱本身就是一种便于假装的姿势——在两颗心贴得最近的时候，却看不见彼此的表情。  
虽然，两人同时假装并非自己，本质上也是另一种真诚相对。  
他们拥抱着，就像真正的情人一样，头颅在对方颈侧交错，如同不知语言交流而靠近相依的野兽。Jimmy挺直腰杆站在桌边，其实鬼眼并不是干瘦的身材，他不需要看见，肢体相缠的触感就能分辨对方肌群的分布，可是他抱起鬼眼却好像毫不费力。  
鬼眼知道，只不过是他调整手脚的位置再额外用了点力气而已，虽然这样的调整令他向男人靠得更近，也更无所遮掩，但在纯然肉体的交欢上，何必有所保留呢？又不是在拍拖。  
好像不只鼻腔的呼吸，连皮肤毛孔的张合也浸透了对方的气息，好像已经没顶在彼此的温度中，却仍不甘地摇晃着摩擦相贴的皮肤产生更多热量。他们上半身紧贴着不留空隙，下半身却毫不犹豫地分离再贴近、交缠又别去。只把自己当作假装存在的人，于是对方也成为假作的爱侣，想象中有人曾相爱相恨、共享一颗心脏的体温。  
那不是他们。  
他们只是拥抱着，不留余地地交欢，偶尔侧过头分享一个湿润干渴的缠吻。汗水从一个人沾染到另一个人身上，再带回不减体温的同伴，汗珠涌溢在相接的血肉之间被碾碎，从一颗颗独立的个体被抹成了紧贴皮肤的光层。好像这些涌出的体液并不是来自身躯，而是灵魂被榨出的汁液，在肉体欢愉的时刻，灵魂成了干巴巴的一件旧衣服，被名为幻梦的手绞拧完最后一分理智。  
于是他们在短暂的时刻里，假装彼此就是永恒。


End file.
